A driving device for a bistable relay includes a substantially v-shaped rocking plate and two electromagnets arranged on opposite sides of the rocking plate. The rocking plate is made of magnetic material and is rotatably fixed at the center thereof, so that the rocking plate can rotate about its center. When one of the two electromagnets is energized, it generates a magnetic field to attract an end of the rocking plate. When the other electromagnet is energized, the other end of the rocking plate is attracted to this electromagnet, causing the rocking plate to swing. In this way, a movable contact of the relay that is connected to the rocking plate is driven to contact or separate from a static contact, thereby the relay stays in an on or off state. However, in whichever state, one of the electromagnets of the relay has to be fed with power. This makes the relay high electricity-consuming.
There is a desire for a relay with a driving device having a lower power consumption.